


Knotty Business

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Also wow i wrote hets. Im a traitor i know, Creampie, F/M, Idk if rabbits have knots and i dont care. They do now, Kinktober, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Yarne has a problem that can only be solved by his girlfriend Lucina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kintober, Day 7
> 
> Prompt: Creampie

Lucina had started noticing the oddities of Yarne’s behavior weeks before his heat cycle, but it never occurred to her to confront him about it. He was unusually physically affectionate, embracing her constantly and groping her shyly. They had done “it” before, but she wasn’t used to him being so hands-y and forward about his affections. There were even times that she had to physically push him off and remind him that they were in public, because he was clinging to her so hard. Yarne himself seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with his own actions, murmuring an apology each time Lucina scolded him. 

  


After a while of her tolerating him, he began to be even more insistent and pushy, even going so far as to grind against Lucina’s thigh when they were cuddling. Lucina dragged him to her tent and sat him down, but before she could begin her lecture, he squeaked, “I have to talk to you about something serious.”

  


“Definitely,” Lucina agreed sternly. “What's been going on with you, Yarne? At first it was sweet, but it's going too far.”

  


“I talked to my mom the other day...” Yarne trailed off, his hands folded atop his crotch. He had his thighs pressed together like he had to go to the bathroom but was holding it. Lucina raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue talking. “She...she told me that I was going into heat,” Yarne shouted, shutting his eyes. 

  


The mood in the room suddenly made sense to Lucina. She had been...feeling something for a while. Something primal, something slightly off-kilter. Was that the feeling of Yarne’s heat cycle? Lucina felt suddenly endangered, being around him. She knew Yarne would never hurt her, but what if he was uncontrollable during his heated rage? 

  


Yarne must have noticed the look on her face; he quickly said, “Don't be worried! It won't go away in a day, but...if we just-just do it a whole lot, then...” 

  


“A whole lot”? Lucina wasn't sure what that meant, or how strenuous it might be. She shifted her stance a little bit, then said, “Maybe tonight, then...after dinner. We can start immediately, and that way we can have a lot of time to...take care of it.” 

  


Both of them were more comfortable with scheduling sex. Neither of them enjoyed surprises too much, and knowing and thinking about it in advance got them both in the mood. Yarne nodded, and they both left Lucina's tent with their own expectations for that night.

* * *

Yarne scarfed his dinner down and made a beeline for Lucina’s tent, while she ate her meal at the same pace as always, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.  _ It won't be so bad, _ she convinced herself.  _ It’ll just be like any other time! _

  


Throughout the day, though, Lucina started noticing weird things about Yarne. He seemed to be panting heavily, and his eyes were darker than usual. The few times he spoke to her, he seemed to be growling. More than that, his fur seemed to be thicker, and his nails started to look more like claws. Despite those weird changes and her fears, Lucina entered her tent, finding Yarne standing by the bed; he had already lit a lamp for light. She secured the tent’s flaps, then stood before him, unwavering, but anxious. Starting was usually awkward for them, but it was never that tense.

  


Yarne made the first move. He surprised Lucina greatly by taking hold of her arm and throwing her to the bed, a snarl on his face. Lucina looked up, and saw Yarne staring at her with a pained expression. “If you want me to go, tell me now,” he said; even his voice was more feral, more wild.

  


Lucina was paralyzed. She felt as if it was her duty to help him through his heat, but she couldn't ignore her fear...but, ignoring all thought processes, she whispered, “I'm all yours.”

  


Yarne growled a little and dove for her neck, biting and sucking madly. Lucina cried out, writhing uselessly; she was pinned beneath him, and could hardly move. Yarne kept assaulting her neck until Lucina whimpered “more”. He quickly obliged, beginning to undress her, and she shut her eyes as he roughly yanked her clothing off. It definitely wasn't what she was used to, but it wasn't...unpleasant. Being jostled around a little bit didn't hurt anyone, after all...

  


Yarne revealed her body and stared at her. He was still fully-clothed, so she felt a little embarrassed. That feeling built even more when he whispered hoarsely, “You are  _ so _ beautiful.”

  


For a second, it was like he was back to normal. However, once he stripped his own clothing and revealed the cock beneath his underwear, she realized that everything was still far from normal. At the base of Yarne's shaft was a bulbous knot, still growing. Lucina turned even redder at the sight of it. She really wasn't sure if it would fit inside of her, even though she was dripping wet.

  


Two fingers began to massage Lucina’s opening, and she yelped. Yarne said, “Looks like you're ready.” Lucina didn't dare mention the fact that she had been thinking about fucking him all day, that she had been ready for hours. She gripped his shoulders when he leaned over her, biting her lip. He grabbed his erection and began to rub the tip over her entrance, and then, with one swift stroke, he entered her, just barely bumping against her entrance with his knot.

  


Her walls thrummed with excitement at the feel of his throbbing erection caressing them. Yarne allowed her no respite; he began pounding away at her walls instantly, burying himself in her repeatedly and letting his knot tease her lightly. Lucina was howling and screaming without a care in the world. With the way Yarne was fucking her, hooking his arms under her legs and lifting them to hit her sweet spot, she couldn't find the competence to care about who heard her. Yarne was mostly silent, save for a grunt or two, but Lucina could look at the blissful expression on his face and see that he was in heaven. 

  


“Hah...a-ah, gods, Yarne, too much,” Lucina babbled. Her vision was going cloudy with lust, but it was as if Yarne didn't even hear her. The lewd slapping noises coming from their joining genitals were almost as loud as Lucina’s screams, but they could hardly compete. Lucina had never felt anything like what she was feeling; sex between her and Yarne was usually gentle, sweet, leaving her feeling like she was on a cloud. However, his heated, ruthless drilling only served to give her so much pleasure that she felt numb.

  


Sharp, stinging pain in her groin yanked Lucina from her high. Yarne had his face buried in her neck, rubbing his face against her. She heard him whimpering as if he were being tortured. Lucina realized that he was trying to knot her, and she spread her legs a bit more, trying to welcome him inside. Even that didn't ease the pain; his knot started entering her, and as it was sliding in, she felt as if she were being torn in half.

  


Finally, it slid all of the way in, and although she was still sore, the sharp sensation faded. Breathless, she sighed, “We're tied...”

  


Through his animalistic haze, Yarne mumbled, “No going back now.”

  


Lucina nodded. Yarne moved his hips and she cried out, already feeling the pleasure of his movements. Yarne began to rock back and forth faster, and the pleasurable numbness continued to build. She was already getting close, feeling his knot pulsing inside of her, waiting to burst.

  


Yarne could feel it, too. He began to thrust madly, clumsily, arhythmically. He didn't care about anything about satisfying his desire, mating with the woman he had knotted. That desire soon came to its crescendo as he began moving against Lucina wildly. Lucina wrapped her legs around him, and he pushed deeper inside of her. His whimpers of pleasure were all that Lucina got as a warning; seconds after, he began shooting load after load of his seed inside of her, becoming still atop her except for his shaking. Lucina clutched him tightly. She wasn't used to being filled up, because he had always pulled out before his climax...however, she didn't oppose the feeling at all. She loved feeling his spunk move about inside of her as more and more come invaded her passage.

  


One more little thrust from Yarne was all it took, and Lucina came undone as well, squirting against him and whispering sweet nothings in his ears. When the aftershocks of their orgasms began to fade, Lucina realized that Yarne was still tied with her. “Y-Yarne? We're...finished, for tonight, right?”

  


“Yeah. I think that's all I have for now...I'm so tired!” Yarne whined, and Lucina chuckled. He nuzzled her affectionately, and she sighed in relief. He was back to normal, cuddly old Yarne. “I wish we could stay like this forever...it really makes me happy that I tied with you, Lucina...”

  


Lucina began to softly scratch behind his ear, and he hummed. Finally, Yarne began to push off of her. With an almost cringe-worthy “schlick”, Yarne exited Lucina, his knot deflating after being temporarily satisfied. Yarne was staring at her pink folds intently, and when Lucina looked down, she saw his come flooding out of her and soaking her sheets. “I-I didn't realize there was so much,” she said, in shock. She finally registered the feeling of it leaving her, and she shivered. 

  


Yarne wasted no time pulling a quilt over them. She squirmed at the loss of the heat of his secretions, as well as at the odd sensation it made when it was leaving. “Is it okay? Me filling you like that?”

  


“Yeah. It's kind of...nice?” Lucina was unsure how she felt. The sensation was new and unexplored. “I certainly don't hate it. Do you think you'll have to knot and fill me again, Yarne? M-maybe soon?”

  


Yarne snickered, and Lucina turned pink. “Yeah. I think tomorrow,” he said, nuzzling her cheek. “For now, let's rest up, okay? Good night, um...mate.”

  
Lucina looked over at Yarne and saw him smiling sheepishly and blushing furiously. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered, “Good night, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why does nobody care about this ship. This is one of the very few REAL het ships I have with lucina tbh


End file.
